A Different View of Things, Year One
by Isebas
Summary: My version of the original books. Harry grows up intelligent, powerful,wealthy, grey, sarcastic, and independent.All thanks to his friend Reginald, a cat. Will include new friends,adventures and old favorites. AU Year 0ne. Being Reworked.
1. Chapter 1

A/N:My version of the original books. Harry grows up intelligent, powerful,wealthy, grey, sarcastic, and independent. All thanks to his friend Reginald, a cat. Will include new friends,adventures and old favorites. AU Year 0ne.

"Normal Speech"

"SPELLS"

'Thoughts'

"**Different Human and Magical Languages"**

//_Beast-speaker speak//_

10 year old Harry Potter sat in what used to be his cousin's second bedroom, he looked around at all the new furniture, brand new t.v., computer, and desk. Harry was in great shape, unlike his cousin who was as fat as a baby whale. Harry reflected on his life and the day he decided enough was enough. His relatives had abused him and ridiculed him for things he couldn't control. Whenever he got angry or sad he could make amazing things happen. The last beating he had received was a pretty bad one his uncle had beaten him with his belt first then started using his fist.

He even let his son get a few shots in on Harry before he blacked out. He didn't even see that as soon as he blacked out his uncle and cousin were blown across the room and knocked unconscious as well. He woke up in his cupboard under the stairs and decided then and there that he would discover how to control his "gift". He spent the next few years learning how to control his magic until he got really good at it.

He discovered that he could speak to animals one day when he had been over to help old Mrs. Figg when one of her cats named Reginald was complaining about her.

_//I swear that batty old woman doesn't know what I want...I want the fresh food, not the hard food. Never a moments peace around here... I say what are you staring at boy?...don't you know it's not nice to stare?Humans I swear...//_He said.

//_Sorry I didn't mean to stare but I can understand you...can you understand me?//_Harry asked.

If a cat could make faces to say Reginald was shocked would be an understatement.

//_How is you speak to me Human?//_

_//I don't know I have more amazing gifts but I never thought I would be able to talk with animals...wow.//_

_//What kinds of gifts beast-speaker?//_

_//Beast-speaker?Um...I can make things do weird stuff when I think about it and focus on it. One time I turned my teachers hair blue and one time I was being chased by my cousin Dudley's gang and I thought about being out of reach and when I opened my eyes I was on top of the school. Also I can see really well in the dark and I can sort of blend in with the shadows. I have even grown my hair back over night before.//_

_//Hmm you must be the one. I guess since no one else has told you...it falls upon me to tell you. I can't believe those people were so foolish. You young Harry are a wizard, you can do magic and by the sounds of it you are quite powerful and have many unique gifts.//_

_//I'm a wizard hmm...I have suspected it but it's nice to know for sure.//_

_//Wizard yes...now come with me and I shall tell you about the wizarding world.//_

Harry discovered the most of amazing things when he started mediating and learning Occlumency. He found the connection that he discovered had happened because of Voldemort's killing curse and slowly began draining the magic on it. As he drained the magic from it his magic became slightly stronger. Even though he usually passed out after a ten minute session of this he eventually drained it completely. He discovered that along with the magic he also got Voldemort's memories.

After that Harry and Reginald became good friends and discussed all kinds of different topics in the wizarding world. It is on a warm, sunny summers day that we find young Harry and Reginald in the backyard having a discussion that will forever change the wizarding world.

_One year later_

//_Listen carefully Harry, there are some people who would try to persuade you to see things from their point of view on the beliefs of magic. You know how I have told you of Lord Voldemort and the Dark Arts. Well I feel I must tell you that even if you use the dark arts does not necessarily mean that you are evil. I have learned that they can be quite useful and are very powerful. They would try to persuade you to think that all Slytherin's are evil just because their house has statistically produced a lot of dark wizards but this is simply not true. As you know your parents were betrayed by a fellow Gryffindor Sirius Black but it isn't really known if this was true or not. Now before you go and share this news with anyone I must implore you not to because it wouldn't make a difference. Albus Dumbledore is as crafty as he is smart, he probably didn't share this information for some reason. It was most likely that he didn't have the proof but as of right now we don't know. I would suggest that you go to Diagon Alley and go to Gringott's bank and ask for a test to see exactly which gifts you have; and check on any accounts you might have there. Then I suggest you by some books and a wand or two.//_

Harry got his uncle to quickly agree to take him to London and he made his way into the Leaky Cauldron(after altering his appearance a bit, it wouldn't do to be recognized). To say Harry was amazed by Diagon Alley was putting it lightly, but he soon pooled his emotions and put up a blank face.

He strode purposefully towards Gringott's (I'm going to skip the whole warning phrase on the doorway) and up to the first teller he saw.

"I would like a blood test, and to have a look at all the accounts in my possession." He said looking up at the small goblin.

"Humph...You expect me to just give into your demands...do you have your key?" He asked with a sneer.

"I assure I am a wealthy customer and I do not have my key because I was denied my wizarding heritage." Harry stated heatedly.

"I see...Very well if you wait one moment I will see if I can find someone to assist you."

"Thank you...may your gold always flow." Harry replied.

The goblin just inclined his head a bit indicating he heard what he said.

Harry had to wait for ten minutes before he was shown into the office of Copper the Level Headed. The office looked as Harry had pictured it to, it's walls were lined with weapons and murals depicting the great goblin wars.

"Hello young Mr. Potter, I must say that it is a surprise that you could make here. We were under the impression that you wouldn't be able to make it here before leaving for Hogwarts. We have much to discuss, including your parents will and your current holdings within Gringott's. I will need a drop of your blood to verify your identity then we can see which accounts you can access."

Harry allowed Copper to prick his finger with a sharp pin and his blood dropped on the page.

"Hmm, you are indeed Harry James Potter." Copper said before waving his hand over the page. "I now have a list of accounts you have access to. First of all is your trust vault number 587, set up by your parents for your schooling. Next is the personal vaults of both of your parents vaults 603 and 592. Your family vault which contains most of the Potter family money, heirlooms, books, and other items is vault number 37. It seems that you also have access to the Black Family vault Number 75 being the adopted heir of Sirius Black, who is the sole heir to the Black family fortune. Unfortunately you won't have access to this until your 17th birthday. The Cravenlin Family vault 219. The Cravenlin family was considered a low-end pure-blood family mostly made up of squibs until your mother's mother who attended Beauxbaton's Academy of Magic in France. It appears your mother was a half-blood not a muggleborn as people were lead to believe. So that would make you a ¾ blood. Interesting. It also appears you have access to the Founders vaults Number 3 and 4 as well."

"Through which of the founders?" Harry asked.

"Hmm, let me see." He said before turning around and grabbing a book taller than himself and placing it on the desk. He opened it up and ran his fingers along the page before stopping.

"It appears that one of your many great grandfather's brothers married a Selena Ravenclaw, great-great granddaughter of Rowena Ravenclaw. It also appears that you are the magical heir of Tom Marvolo Riddle, last known heir of Salazar Slytherin. I can only speculate but I believe that this was caused by having his killing curse backfired upon him. It made you the Dark Lord's heir and youngest heir of Salazar Slytherin. It appears that the headmaster Albus Dumbledore has been monitoring your trust vault to check for any spending. You are lucky that he isn't monitoring your other vaults though since they were made in secret."

'Why that manipulative old codger!What business is it of his to know what I spend. Luckily as Copper put it my parents gave me a way to get around it.' Harry thought to himself before saying out loud, "That is very interesting Master Copper. I am lucky indeed."

"Indeed. I think we shall move onto your parents will. I will be showing you a special pensive memory. Their will is also written out on paper for legalities but this is how we normally show them." Copper said as he took a box of a safe behind his desk.

He sat the box down on the table and blew the fine layer of dust off the top of it. He opened it to the inside in-cased in silk with a medium sized stone bowl, with runes carved in it's sides. He picked up a vial of shimmering liquid and dumped into the bowl. Stirring it around with his finger he tapped the bowl thrice and an image popped up out of the liquid. There standing was his parents Lily and James Potter.

"_**Here in lies the last will of Lily Anne Potter and James Godric Potter. We are of sound mind and body and are under no cooersion to do anything against our own wills. We first want to apologize to our son Harry for not being able to raise him. We went into hiding to help us against Lord Voldemort but if we are dead I guess that we were betrayed or somehow the charm was broken. Dumbledore cast the spell but we secretly added others because we didn't really believe Albus Dumbledore is to be completely trusted. Harry what ever you do do not let others tell you how to lead your life. We love you too much to see you not following your heart and dreams. **_

_**The people you can definitely trust are Minerva McGonagall, Your godmother Alice and her husband Frank Longbottom, Sirius Black your godfather, and Remus John Lupin. You are only to be placed with my sister Petunia Dursley if there is no one else to take you. **_

_**To our son we leave all our fortune except what we give out following this. The title of Lord Potter, all houses, vaults, and stocks. You are going to be extremely wealthy kiddo so you won't have to worry about money and you might as well go out and live a little.**_

_**To Remus John Lupin we leave the sum of 500,000 gallons and a house in Hogsmeade, and a flat in downtown London. Buy yourself so decent clothes and stuff, we want you to be able to live happily.**_

_**To Sirius Black, we leave the sum of 500,000 gallons, the Marauder's Lounge club in Knockturn Alley and the guardianship of our son Harry James Potter. We know you don't really need but use the money well brother.**_

_**To Peter Pettigrew we leave 500,000 gallons and a house in France. You were a great friend to us Peter.**_

_**This concludes our will but we have one final thing to say. Harry we love you very much, you were our life after you were born. After we had you it was like having a piece of us that we never knew was missing. We know that we will see each other again in the afterlife but it had better not be for a long time! We love you and never forget it. After this reading you are to be given a box from my and Lily's personal vaults."**_

Copper gave Harry the time to collect himself then pulled out some forms.

"Mr. Potter since you are the last living member of the Potter family and last male heir you are able to become emancipated. You won't be able to take you seats in the Wizengamot as of yet but will be able to once you reach the age of 15, if you are deemed capable enough. You will however be able to use magic outside of school, normal laws still apply. You won't be able to get your apparition license till you reach the age of 15 either; normally it is 17 but since you are the last male heir you are also exempt from this law as well. The purchasing and consumption of alcohol and or tobacco is not allowed until you reach the age of 17 though. You will be able to take on the headship of the Potter Family, but must wait until you are 15 to take on the headship of the Ravenclaw family, and be 17 to gain headship of the Slytherin family. In the case of the two founding headships and that of the Black's you will receive the lesser used heir rings. Unfortunately since you won't be gaining headship you can also not access these vaults as of yet. The Cravenlin family had no family ring and little money to speak of but they were known for their excellent warding skills. I need you to sign these papers then you will be able to gain control of your vaults and other items inside. After signing these you will receive your rings then will be provided with a special wallet for muggle currency. It includes a credit/debit card, an emancipation card, and id card. For wizarding currency you will be given a money bag that is weightless and is directly connected to your vaults. Both are protected with anti-theft charms which make a thief want to return it to the rightful owner right away; and if either are lost we can recall them here and will have them returned to you. You need to specify which account you wish to withdraw from before thinking an amount. They come in a variety of colors ranging from black, blue, gold, red, green,silver, orange, and color changing. The cost of these are a hundred gallons but that is a small price for such convenience."

Harry reached out for the papers, and after thoroughly reading them signed them. He decided on a black and silver wallet and a color changing money bag. Copper made sure that they were all signed before snapping his fingers. A goblin about half the size hurried into the room and showed his throat in submission and respect to his better. Copper started speaking in gobbledygook.

"**Bring me the Potter family ring and the heir rings for Ravenclaw, Slytherin and Black!"** He snapped at the younger goblin.

"**Right away Master Copper!"** The younger goblin said.

It took him about five minutes before he returned holding three boxes. He set them on the older goblin's desk and opened them in front of Harry. He was quickly dismissed with another snap of Copper's fingers. Harry looked down at the what must have been the Potter ring. It had a gold band with a pure purple diamond in the middle. Attached to the top of the stone was a wolf and lion both raised on their hind legs; one seemed to roaring and the other howling. He picked it up and felt a large jolt as it scanned his body and magic before shrinking to fit his second finger on his right hand.

The Ravenclaw ring was smaller but no less masculine it had a white gold band with leaves on a vine made of mithril. The stone was a blue diamond, over it was a simple raven also made of mithril. He slid it on next and felt a smaller jolt this time as it also scanned his body and shrank down to size. It melded itself with the Potter ring. The Slytherin ring was made of a unknown black metal with a emerald inside of it. Set above the the emerald was a basilisk coiled together and ready to strike. It had tiny emeralds for eyes. He slid it on and got the same reaction as the Ravenclaw ring although it seemed to take longer to decide. He slid it on the same finger and watched as it to melded with the Potter family ring. The Black Family ring was made of white gold with a black onyx stone in the middle. Attached to the stone was a Thestral. He slid on the ring getting the same reaction as before.

Copper smiled a pointy tooth smile then said, "Now that that is taken care of what else can I do for you Mr. Potter?"

"Yes I would like a test done to show which gifts I have and a complete list of my monetary holding and shares." Harry replied.

"Of course." Copper said. Copper then picked up a stone bowl off a shelf behind his desk and a dagger. After casting a sterilization charm on it he motioned for Harry to reach out his hand. Harry did as he was told and Copper ran the blade along his palm. Blood seeped out rapidly filling the bottom of the bowl. Copper inserted a piece of parchment then began chanting. As his chanting reached a crescendo their was a bright flash, Harry's hand healed shut, and the paper soaked up the blood. He looked over the list then handed it to Harry, it read as follows:

**Harry James Potter**

**Age:11, 2 days, 12 hours, 53 minutes, and 13 seconds**

**Family Lines: Potter, Slytherin, Ravenclaw(Father James Potter)**

**Cravenlin Family( Mother Lily Potter)**

**Gifts:**

**Shadowmancer**

**Metamorphmagus**

**Beast speaking(Recessive gene in the Potter family triggered by the Avada Kedavra Curse)**

**Family Magic:**

**Increased intelligence(Ravenclaw)**

**Affinity for the Dark Arts(Slytherin)**

**Parseltongue(Slytherin)**

**Battle Magic(Potter)**

**Locked Abilities:**

**Warding Affinity**

**Animagus Ability**

**Snake Charming(Slytherin)**

**These abilities are currently locked and may never be opened and used depending on a persons magical development.**

"Amazing." Harry said as after he read it.

"Indeed. Here is a list of all the monetary and stock holdings you currently have."

Harry grabbed the folder Copper was handing to him and opened it.

_**-Monetary holdings of Lord Harry James Potter, heir of Slytherin,heir of Ravenclaw, heir of Cravenlin, heir of Black.-**_

_**Trust vault number 586**_

_**15,000 gallons renewed biannually **_

_**Potter Family Vault Number 37**_

_**15,000,000 gallons**_

_**150,000 sickles**_

_**18 knuts**_

_**Personal vault of James Potter Number 603**_

_**100,000 gallons**_

_**500 sickles**_

_**2 knuts**_

_**Personal Vault of Lily Potter Number 592**_

_**100,000 gallons**_

_**100 sickles**_

_**50 knuts**_

_**Slytherin Family Vaults Number 3**_

_**25,000,000 gallons **_

_**15,000 sickles**_

_**666 knuts**_

_**Ravenclaw Family Vaults Number 4**_

_**17,000,000 gallons even**_

_**Black Family Vaults Number 75**_

_**7,000,000 gallons**_

_**12,000 sickles**_

_**Cravenlin Family Vault Number 219**_

_**150,000 gallons**_

_**100 sickles**_

_**15 knuts**_

_**-**__**Stocks**__**-**_

_**Potter Family**_

_**Nimbus Broom Riding Company- 25**_

_**Madam Malkin's- 6**_

_**Flourish and Blott's- 15**_

_**Shriver's Trunks and Safes-10**_

_**Grunning's Drill Company- 50**_

_**Griver's Apothecary- 15**_

_**Microsoft-25**_

_**Universal Studios-30**_

Harry skipped the rest since they seemed to be foreign businesses with little amounts of shares. Harry closed the folder figuring that he would look at the rest at a later time as he had been in Gringott's for some time.

"Everything looks to be in order I would like the boxes my parents left for me." Harry said.

"Of course Mr. Potter, one moment." Copper said as he grabbed to boxes, murmuring in gobbledygook to enlarge them.

Harry grabbed the first box which seemed to be from his father. Inside was a journal detailing the Marauder's and their fun times at Hogwarts. It went into detail in every prank from the time the journal was started till graduation. It also contained an eye correcting potion, some cool shades, a leather jacket with sizing charms on it, an earing spelled against low to mid-level curses and obliviation, and a pair of black dragon hide boots. It also contained an invisibility cloak, two dragon hide wand holsters and a book on Potter family magic.

The box from his mother contained some charm books, a necklace with protection charms on it. It had a gold chain with a cylindrical glass container in the middle with swirly mist in it. Which he immediately put on after the earring. He felt the magic crawl across his skin then settle down. The glass container he read was actually a mood tool. All he had to do was rub it and it would send soothing feeling into his body. He packed everything up and put into the bottomless bag Copper handed him.

"I believe that is all Master Copper, may your gold always flow and our wealth grow even greater together." Harry said.

"Your's as well Mr. Potter. If you are looking to get a completely unregistered wand you should go and see a man named Vladdius Iknov in knockturn alley." Copper said.

Harry was escorted to the lobby by the same small goblin who had brought him his rings. He walked out of Gringott's and headed towards Madam Malkin's.

The ringing of the bell was answered by Madam Malkin's herself.

"Hogwarts dear?" She asked.

"Yes I need my school robes and a complete muggle wardrobe." Harry said.

Her eyes widened for a moment before he got to work; Harry waited some-what patiently as he was measured for his robes. He ended up with 5 regular robes , 3 work robes, 2 potion robes, a pair of black and gold dress robes, 3 winter cloaks, 3 summer cloaks and ties. His muggle wardrobe consisted of 5 pairs of pants, 10 t-shirts, 5 dress shirts, 5 pair of slacks, brand-new trainers, underwear and socks. He was finally able to leave the store, 150 gallons poorer.

He decided to make his way towards Ollivander's next for his first wand.

A/N: What do you think should be the ingredients for his wands, since he will have two of them. Coming up is the rest of his shopping trip, a run-in with Malfoy Jr., summer end and the beginning of Harry's first year at Hoggy Hoggy Hogwarts. I'm not trying to make Harry all powerful but with the genes he has I mean of course he will be powerful. He will struggle in school and he won't be some suave devonair guy who sweeps girls off their feet. He will of course have a lot of girls after him but he won't


	2. Of Shopping and New Friends

A/N: I don't own Harry Potter...none of it. This story is my own along with my OC's.

This chapter concludes Harry's shopping trip and goes through the end of the summer and the start of Hogwarts and he runs into Malfoy Sr.&Jr.

Next Chapter: Harry makes his way to King's Cross and to Hogwarts. Will he choose to be friends with Ron or will he choose Draco the first wizard his age he's met. Which house will he be sorted in? What will will be the students reactions?Dumbledore's?The other teachers?

"Normal Speech"

"SPELLS"

'Thoughts'

"**Different Human and Magical Languages"**

//_Beast-speaker speak//_

**:Mental Speech:**

Chapter 2: Of Shopping and New Friends

Harry walked to Ollivander's and opened the door. He had heard that the old man liked to jump out of shadows and scare his new customers. He saw a brief shimmer before the old man made himself known. He had a wrinkled face, white hair and intelligent looking gray eyes.

"Ah Mr. Potter I was beginning to wonder when I would see you. Metamorphmagus what a wonderful gift and rare as well. It seems like only yesterday that your parents were in here buying their first wands. Your mother's was good with charms and your father's favored transfiguration. But you're not here to hear about your parents but for a wand. Which arm do you use the most Mr. Potter?"

"How would I know? I've never had a wand before. Although I suppose I do most things with my right hand." Harry says as Ollivander's tape measure gets to work.

"Right you are Mr. Potter." Ollivander says chuckling to himself before he goes to bring some boxes to the front.

The tape measure drops lifelessly to the floor as Ollivander places a stack of about twenty boxes on the counter.

"Try this one Mr. Potter, 12'' Yew with Dragon Heartstrings of a Norwegian Ridgeback."

As soon as Harry picked it up he knew is one the wrong one. So for the next hour and half Harry went through wand after wand. The last wand he tried was a 11'' Holly with a Phoenix Feather core but it didn't work as well as could have.

"Hmm. A tricky customer, always my favorite. It seems that you will need two wands this one and one other. This one will channel your magic but not as good as another wand." Ollivander said with a smile almost splitting his face in half. "Hmm I wonder...yes possibly." He mumbled to himself.

He ducked back behind his shelf and returned with a wand box. He reverently placed it on the counter.

"This Mr. Potter is the first wand my ancestor ever made when he opened this shop. It's 11'' yew with a powdered Phoenix heart for the core. It was said that the phoenix it came from was actually the familiar of Myrrdin Emrys or as he is simply known as Merlin." He unwrapped the box and handed it to Harry.

As soon as it was in his hand it felt as if his soul were filling with hope and love. A bright red, white, and green aura surrounded Harry and the wand. The air filled with tangible magic and the phoenix song sounded inside his head. He waved it and gold sparks flew from it with a bang.

"Very good Mr. Potter, this wand as well as it's owner will be a powerful duo. It is curious that this first wand chose you since it's brother gave you that scar. Know this Mr. Potter: that with great power, comes an even greater responsibility. I am sure that we can expect a great many things from you in the future Mr. Potter; after all He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named did great things, great...but terrible. A normal wand costs about seven to ten gallons but unfortunately that wands are going to cost you sixty gallons. I'm sure you won't regret it though." Ollivander said.

"Could you remove the underage charm on them since I was emancipated this morning?"Harry asked. He showed Ollivander his paper before paying for the wand, slipping it into the holster on his right arm and one on his thigh, then walking out the door. Ollivander watched silently as Harry left.

'A great many things indeed. I just hope we are ready for them.' He thought to himself.

Harry walked out of Ollivander's and decided he needed to get his trunk next. He walked down the ally watching the people as they went about their business. He noticed a couple of children younger than him begging their mother to go for ice cream. Another old lady was trying to haggle some lower prices out of a man running a stand selling an assortment of potion ingredients, ranging from Newt's eyes to mermaid livers. Harry continued on till he saw a sign for Shriver's Trunk's and Safes, he recalled that he owned some stocks in this company and decided to check it out.

Walking in he noticed that the store was larger inside than out and it appeared to be so clean the floors shined. Shelves upon shelves displayed trunks of all sizes and needs. Along the back wall was a wall of safes that could be placed in a home along with a list of larger ones people could purchase.

Harry's eyes finally landed on the wizard behind the counter, he wore light blue robes trimmer in silver, had blue eyes and sandy brown hair with a trimmed goatee and round belly. He had a wide smile on his face as he seen Harry stepping in front of him.

"Welcome to Shriver's Trunks and Safes. We have been open since 1793. My name is Mike Shriver, what can I get for you today?"

"I need a trunk to carry my school supplies and other things in but I need something with more security than a normal school trunks have. Also I would like it have someplace that I could practice my spells and perhaps make some potions."

"I think I have a few trunks that can meet those specifications. If you'll just follow me over here." Mike said.

Harry followed him over to the far wall that was occupied by no less than 30 trunks of various sizes and colors.

"Now here we have the trunks I think would interest you. They range from compartment and the number of enchantments on them. The cheapest is this trunk here." He said pointing towards a plain looking trunk. " It has two compartments, one regularly sized for school books and the such. The second compartment has a plain eight foot by twelve foot room in it. The room is bare but has reinforced walls to allow for some spell absorption. It has a ward against a normal unlocking spell, and can be shrunk down to the size of a of one inch by two inches. It costs about 30 gallons This other is the extreme of the other end." This trunk was fairly extravagant, it was made of wood but had gold plating and jewels embedded in it. "This trunk is designed to have manor sized accommodations, including 22 bedrooms, 12 baths, a gym, potions lab and garden. It has internal heating/cooling, a spell that allows U.V. Light in so plants can be grown. It has extensive wards which can include: Unplottable, magical signature recognition, finger print recognition, wards that protect it from water, firing and it can even withstand up to four killing curses or 15 blasting curses from a moderately powerful wizard. It has 23 compartments and can be shrunk to the size of one foot by two foot. It sells for around 25,000 gallons though and is usually sold for use by a family. I take it this isn't what your looking for?" He asked.

"No I definitely don't need something like that and the first one is two small for what I want to be able to do."

"Well here's a mid-range trunk." He said as he pulled down a trunk that looked solid enough. It had a wood finish and silver plating. " This trunk has 5 compartments in it. The first compartment in like the others just for books and other such items." Seeing Harry's interested looks he went into more detail with this trunk. "The second compartment contains a small flat including one before, containing a full sized bed. It includes a walk-in closet right off of the the bedroom as well. A bathroom complete with an in-floor tub with a whirlpool like setting, or a muggle hot tub if you will. It also contains a stall shower, all fixtures are solid gold plated. The bedroom is done in creme walls with blue trim. The bathroom floor is tiled and is done in black and white. It has a small kitchen complete with stove and a magical version of a muggle refrigerator. Right off the kitchen is a living fully furnished with a couch two chairs, a coffee table and a medium sized fireplace. The third compartment contains a library, including a desk and three chairs. The shelves in the library are able to hold up to 5,000 volumes and has a revolving ladder to reach the top shelves. The shelves are able to automatically able to sort through the books in any way you command. The fourth compartment contains a potions lab complete with work benches and shelving for finished potions and ingredients. The last compartment contains a training room, it comes complete with practice dummies fully programmable. It also contains spell targets that can test your accuracy, speed, and power. It has wards against theft, built in feather-light and shrinking/enlargement charms, magical signature recognition, and it has wards that can protect it against low to medium powered curses and can withstand at least a killing curse."

" I definitely like this one, how much will it cost me?" Harry asked.

"Well this model with all the wards comes to 3,000 gallons sir." Mike Shriver replied.

"Okay I'll take it." Harry said.

Harry pulled out his money back and spoke "Vault 603, 3000 gallons."

Harry handed over the gallons and left the shop. He decided he might as well go to Flourish and Blott's and get some books. He walked right over to the first section which just so happened to be defense. He grabbed a bunch of books that sounded interesting including: _'Not Your Everyday Curses, Hexes, and Jinxes', 'Big book of Defense by Arnold Swarzkoff', '1001 Jinxes for the everyday prankster', Defense every Hogwart's student should know', 'A Better Theory Guide for Muggleborns and muggle-raised'_ and many others. He finally made his way over to the Transfiguration section grabbing several books including _'Big Book of Transfiguration by Arnold Swarzkoff', 'Everyday Transfiguration', 'Everyday Conjuration: From A to Z', 'Guide to your inner animal', 'How to become an Animagus in Half the Time' _and several other on a different topics.

He made his rounds through the Charms, Runes, Household, Law, and Special crafts sections picking out books that sounded interesting and that could help him in the years to come. He walked up to counter and emptied the bottomless basket he was carrying. Once he was done he noticed that he had picked up about three hundred books. The sales clerk at the counter looked like they were above to die of shock.

"Well are you going to ring them up or not? I got other stops to make you know." Harry said.

"R...Right." The clerk said finally coming out of her stupor. "That'll be 852 gallons and 13 sickles Mr...?"

"My name is none of your business." Harry said sharply as he grabbed his money bag. He whispered" Vault 603 852 gallon, 13 sickles." Dumping it out on to the counter then grabbing the package of shrunken books and putting them in his trunk where he could sort them out later.

He re-shrank his trunk and walked out the door after sticking it back in his pocket. He glanced at the clock and noticed that it was getting rather late so he decided to go and get a room and something to eat at the Leaky Cauldron.

When he reached the counter of the bar Tom quickly walked up to him.

"What can I get you young sir?" He asked.

"I need a room for the night and I wanted to get a meal. I think some fish and chips sound pretty good." Harry replied.

"Of course sir, of course. That'll be three gallons for the room and twelve sickles and four knuts for the meal. What name should I put the room under?" He asked.

"Evans. Thank you." Harry replied as he paid and went to sit at a table farther from the bar.

Harry sat back and scanned the bar, it seemed pretty quiet tonight. There were quite a few people talking and drinking in groups, old hags smoking pipes and older wizard talking of the old days. It seemed like no time and his meal was delivered.

He ate at a leisurely pace, the food was good, better than he usually got at home but it wasn't the best. After finishing his meal he decided that he would go to sleep since he had an early morning the next day.

_The Next Day 7:30 am_

Harry blinked the sleep from his eyes as he tried to remember where he was. Finally it all came back to him from finally making it to Gringott's and spending the rest of the day shopping. He took about an hour to shower, get dressed, and eat breakfast before he took off to get the rest of his shopping done.

Harry walked out of the Leaky Cauldron with a black cloak on with an obscurement charm on the hood so no one could see his face. He walked over to the spot where Knockturn Alley and Diagon Alley met and towards a store called O'Kellie's. It was a clothing store that provided for the upper-class in most kinds of fabrics including dragon hide. Walking in he could tell that this place was what he was looking for if he wanted high-quality goods. He didn't have to wait long for a salesman to come for him. The salesman looked to be around his mid-40s with slat and pepper hair and an handlebar mustache. He looked at Harry's clothes and looked as though he had seen something foul.

"Can I help you sir?" He asked with a sneer.

"First you can wipe that sneer off your face unless you don't want any commission off of the purchases I make today; which I guarantee will be substantial. Also I'm sure you recognize these." Harry said before thinking of showing the Potter and Black family and heir rings, respectively. No need to show his two heir rings for the founders, might as well save that trump card for later.

The clerk's attitude immediately changed as if he had just hit a switch.

"Of course Mr. Potter-Black what can I do for you this evening?" He asked in a quiet voice.

Apparently not quiet enough since a certain blonde first year heard him and then went over to tell his father. Not that Harry or the clerk noticed any of this.

"I am going to need several things. First I need some robes made in Acromantula silk. I need two black one with gold lining and one with silver, an emerald green one with silver lining. I need one red with gold lining. I need one blue with gold lining. I need two dress robes: one black with silver lining, and one emerald green with silver lining. I need two pairs of dragon hide boots, both black. I also need two dragon hide vests, both black as well. I need two pairs of dragon hide gloves, and four pairs of dress shoes. I need to the robes to have self-fitting, self-adjusting, self-cleaning, waterproof , fire-proof, temperature regulating charms. I also need four cloaks for all seasons with obscurement charms on the hoods." Harry said.

The clerks eyes got wider and wider as he went on, thinking of the commission he could make.

"Of course sir please follow me into the back and I will get your measurements then we can get you set up so I don't waste anymore of your time than necessary." The clerk said finally coming out his stupor.

Harry was led into the back room and quickly measured. He left after paying and telling the clerk that he would be back later for his purchases. He swiftly pulled up the hood of his cloak and set off into Knockturn Alley; not noticing the two blonde's trailing after him. He walked along noticing some of the walking towards him either to sell him something or grab him he didn't know, he just allowed his eyes to flair red for a moment and they scurried away.

He walked down the main road of the alley and came to a store called '_A Little Bit of Everything and More' _. The outside looked pretty dingy and the window were coated in dirt so you couldn't see in. He walked through the front door and heard a bell ring announcing his entry. An older gentleman in patched robes looked up as he entered. His hair was gray and messy and he had a five-o'clock shadow on his face although it was early morning still.

"Is there something I can help you with sir?" He asked.

"No thank you, I'll just have a look around." Harry said.

The clerk just nodded his head and went back to reading his newspaper. Harry walked in between the different rows not seeing much of interest. There were a few cracked sneak-a-scopes and foe glasses, a pair of worn dragon hide boots, and old books. One book in particular caught his attention though. The words were kind of undefined at first but finally re-situated themselves into the title _'Parselmagic for Parselmouths and Beast Speakers by Salazar Ezekiel Slytherin'. _He immediately grabbed the book and placed it in the bottomless basket he carried. He walked around for about ten minutes before he came upon another curious item.

It was a dagger with an 8" blade. It had a simple handle carved to look like scales with an emerald at the end, it came with it's own sheath and ankle holster. The blade was charmed to be ever-sharp and indestructible. He decided that he would pick it up as well. He also grabbed a watch that told the time in which ever specific time zone you were in, it was waterproof and functioned like the Weasley family clock(not that he knew that). He finally walked up to the counter to pay not seeing anything else of interest.

He waited for the clerk to lay down his newspaper and ring up his items. The man only paused briefly on the book.

"Right your purchases come to 50 gallons. Perhaps I could interest you in the amulet, it will create a shield around the person who wears it absorbing minor curses. It only costs 25 gallons more." The clerk said.

Harry looked at the amulet it was a curled up dragon with a golden stone in its claws and was attached to a simple silver chain. Finally Harry nodded his head and walked outside after paying for his purchases. He walked outside and looked down at the directions Copper had given him to get to Vladdius Iknov's wand shop. As he walked around he looked at the shops in the alley, they were mostly smaller businesses that sold things that most people didn't need to buy. The items weren't illegal per say but most light oriented or strictly light people would frown upon them. Some of the shops though were in Knockturn Alley simply because they couldn't afford the higher rent in Diagon Alley.

He finally made it to the shop, it was fairly small but amazingly clean. When he walked inside he noticed all the walls covered in ingredients and all kinds of wood imaginable.

A man came out of the back as soon as the bell rang on the door. He stood about six feet tall, with broad shoulders and chest, he had a goatee, brown hair with blue eyes. His eyes immediately became suspicious when they set on Harry.

"What do you vant?" Iknov asked with a Russian accent.

"I was recommended to come here by a friend from Gringott's; because I am in need of a wand that is completely unregistered and crafted specifically for me. I was told that your wands were of the highest quality." Harry replied.

"Of course wands crafted for a person are better and my family has been making wands since before the rise of the Roman Empire. The Iknov family makes only the best and highest quality of wands and have never had an unsatisfied customer."Iknov replied passionately. "Now first I need you to run your hand over the wood samples, pick up whichever ones react to your magic."

Harry immediately walked up and ran his hand over the wood samples. He eventually felt a pull in three directions. The first piece of wood was multi-colored(a mix of dark brown, gray, and beige), the second black as night, and the third was a red color with flecks of gold and silver mixed in. To say that Vladdius Iknov was shocked is an understatement, never in his entire career of making wands had he ever come across a customer that had three types of wood for a wand.

"This is certainly an interesting mix, the first wood is from a now extinct tree found only in Egypt called Benal, the second is wood from a black ash, the only of it's kind, and last but not least the last piece of wood is a mutated strand of rosewood only found in the demon realm. One of my ancestors found it. Now on to the cores." He said.

Harry repeated the same process with the cores this time getting three as well. The first ingredient was a fang of a grim, the second the tooth of a Hungarian Horntail, and the last was the blood of a lethifold.

"I definitely must say that this will be an amazing and powerful wand. Give me a half an hour then return it should be done then." Iknov said.

"Is there a store selling familiars around here?"Harry asked.

"Of course, it's left of here about ten buildings down." Iknov said while gathering the wood and ingredients then disappearing in the back of the shop.

Harry walked down to the pet shop which incidentally didn't have a name. He walked in and was immediately asked if he needed any help and told the worker he didn't. He walked around the shop looking at the different animals. They had owls, hawks, toads both poisonous and not, snakes, and amazingly enough a phoenix. Who immediately spotted being looked at and flew over to his shoulder. It's plumage was purple and black, with some silver and gold mixed in.

_//Hello. My name is Harry Potter. What's yours?// _Harry said.

_//Hello beast speaker. It nice to meet you Harry Potter. My name is Ziana.// _She replied.

_//It's a pleasure to meet you Ziana.// _Harry said.

_//The pleasure is mine Harry Potter. I see great things in your future. I am sure we will meet again.// _She said before flying off his shoulder and flaming away.

_Hmm weird. _Harry thought then shrugged and walked on. _I'll think about it later._

He immediately walked past the toads. It was a common misconception that beast speakers could actually speak to _any_ animals. Not every animal is smart enough to speak an actual language that a speaker can understand since some animals aren't very smart. Snakes as Harry discovered one day in his aunt's garden are usually good conversationalist, so he made his way over to their section.

_//Look it's a human.// _A purple one said.

_//Stupid Humans. Always capturing us, and they aren't good conversationalist. Can't even understand us. And they think their so smart...pfft.// _An emerald green one with black and silver stripes said.

_//I like to think I am a good conversationalist.// _Harry said with a snicker.

//_A speaker!// _About 25 voices shouted at the same time.

//_What is your name?// _Harry asked the emerald green snake.

_//My name is Seth speaker. What is yours?// _Seth asked.

_//I'm Harry Potter. Would you like to come with me Seth, I am sure we could have some interesting conversations.// _Harry replied with amusement.

//_That would be acceptable human.// _Replied Seth.

//_Alright I will buy the necessary supplies and some food for you. What do you like to eat_?//Harry asked.

_//That is fine. I like juicy rats and mice.// _Seth replied.

_//Okay I will be right back.// _Harry said.

Harry walked up to the counter where the owner was standing.

"I want to buy that snake over there, with a cage and enough rats and mice to last four months. Also I need something to carry my mail, hopefully something intelligent." Harry told him.

"Of course sir, we have some magnificently trained ravens right over here." He said.

Harry followed the man over to where there was about twenty different ravens sitting on perches. None of them looked very impressive except the last one which seemed to be glaring at everyone else but him. The raven flew into the air and landed on his shoulder.

"_Caw...I go with you...caw."_

"I guess he's going with me. I'll need a perch and food for him as well. I guess. How much is it?" Harry said.

"That'll be seventy-five gallons sir." The owner said.

Harry nodded and withdrew the money from his pouch.

_//I would like to bond with you master. Bonding can be beneficial for both parties. I can sense that your magic is very strong and I will grow in length and power. If you bond with me we will have a mental link and it will also correct your eyesight and help with your reflexes.// _Seth said.

_//Okay my friend, I will bond with you.// _Harry replied.

Seth slithered up towards Harry and bit his hand letting some of his venom into Harry's veins and performed a power transfer. They both glowed red briefly. Harry's eyes slowly corrected themselves till they were better than they had been when he didn't need glasses; Seth had also grew an extra foot.

**:It is done master we are bonded: **Seth said.

**:Very good my friend you can crawl onto my shoulders and curl around up there. :**

"You're going to need a name my friend how about...Throm?" Harry asked.

"_Caw...Me Throm...yes...caw!" _The raven replied.

Harry walked out of the Familiar shop and walked down the street until he came upon a book store. He took his glasses off and stomped on them feeling satisfied when they cracked. He hated wearing glasses and he had the same ones for a number of years, since Vernon didn't want to buy his new ones. Walking in he noticed that the place was larger on the inside than it was on the outside. He walked up to the counter and and got the attention of the worker.

"I am looking for a beginners guide to the dark arts both theory and practical, any parselmagic books you may have, gray magic, and battle magics."

The clerk just asked Harry to follow him. They walked over to the first shelf and the clerk pulled down a set of six books.

"These books are pretty good for anyone from beginners and up. There's also a book on theory."

Harry looked at the set, it was entitled, _Dark Magicks: A Comprehensive Guide from Spells to Wards by Gellert Grindelwald. _Harry just nodded his head and picked up the books. They moved on to the next section. The clerk stopped and picked out a couple of books _Theory behind the Dark Arts by Jules Schivens _and _The Barely Legal Dark Arts and More by Glaius Malfoy. _They walked on after adding them to the stack of books he was already carrying. The next few books were on battle magic, _The Complete Guide to Beginners, Intermediate, and High Level Battle Magics by Thomas Potter _was a series of books by one of Harry's great-grandfathers. The next book was called _A_ _Comprehensive Guide to Gray Magicks from Spells to Wards by Gellert Grindelwald. _

The last book was a book on a set of books on Parslemagic by a descendant of Salazar Slytherin. They were entitled: _Healing for Parslemouths, Dark Spells of Parslemagic, Shielding by Parsletongue, Warding for Parslemouths, Body Magic for Parselmouths, and Everyday spells for Parselmouths._ He grabbed a few other books including: _Wards the Ministry Doesn't Want You To Know by Allan Krieg, The Mind Arts_, _Advanced Transfiguration, _which had no authors,_ Pureblood Rituals by Allan Krieg, Body Runes: A Lost Art by Salfris Derenger, Blood Magicks by Salazar Slytherin, A Fast Guide to Human Transfiguration including Animagi by William McGonagall,The Guide to Gobbledygook by Allan Krieg, A complete Hit Wizards Guide by Kalvin Rockwood, Dark Potions and Rituals by Ezekiel Shawl, Forbidden Curses from Around the World _and last but not least _The Complete History of the Unforgivable Curses by Alan Krieg. _

Harry was getting ready when to go up to the counter and pay for his purchases when he felt a pulling sensation much like when he sensed his wand cores and wood. He followed the pulling sensation till he made it back to a section he hadn't seem before. He reached out with his magic and it zoomed in a book on one of the shelves. Picking it up he read the title _A Guide to Shadowmancy and Spells for Shadowmancers by Demetri Francois. _He looked up and noticed the the clerk didn't see the book that he was holding. Intrigued he opened the book and started reading.

_If you have found this book then this means that you are a shadowmancer and are going to be able to delve into a whole new world of magic. A person that doesn't have the shadowmancy skill will not be able to see this book so you can be sure that it's pretty safe from theft. I am filling this book with the knowledge passed down to me from my father and his before him. In here you will find spells that only a shadowmancer can wield and powerful they are. _

_Once you are versed enough in Shadowmancy you will be able to travel to anywhere in the world as long as it's touching a shadow. It is an art that can be utilized for stealth and shadowmancer's are known to make great assassins since they can shadow-travel in and out quickly and not be caught..._

Harry grabbed the book and quickly placed it in his trunk. He walked up to the counter and paid for his books and decided he might as well head back to the wand shop.

He walked inside just as Iknov was coming out the back.

"Ah you're back sir, just in time. I must say that this is one of the finest wands I have ever made and very powerful as well." He said.

The wand itself was ten inches long with the three types of wood "twisted" together in kind of a braid. When he picked up the wand there was a large magical output that washed over his entire body making his magic sing. His aura flared making the air around him crackle with magic and his eyes flared. He slid it into the wand holster into the one on his left forearm and paid the forty gallon fee.

_'The wizarding world is going to expect great things from you Mr. Potter, many great things.' _Vladdius thought as he watched Harry leave his shop.

Draco Malfoy and his father were following Harry and to say they were intrigued with the boy-who-lived was an understatement. The wizarding world's hero was shopping in Knockturn Alley. They followed him from shop to shop being sure to remain in the shadows and out of sight. When they saw him leave the clothiers store Lucius stopped his son.

"Draco I want you to continue following him and talked to him if you can. It would great things for the Malfoy name if you became friends with the boy-who-lived. I will be visiting Mr. Borgin."

"Yes father." Draco replied.

Lucius watched his son walk up and observe the Potter boy before going up and talking to him. Lucius waiting until his son had sat down before entering Borgin and Burkes.

Draco Malfoy was hoping to be able to cultivate a friendship with the boy-who-lived not just because his father told him to but because it could do wonders for his popularity.

He silently observed Potter as he sat there reading a book. When he walked up and tried to get a look at it he couldn't see a title on it. He could tell one was there but he couldn't read it. Interesting. _I'll have to talk to father about this._

He cleared his throat and waited for Potter to look up.

Harry made his way back to Diagon Alley after picking up his order from the robe shop and went to Forestcues Ice Cream Parlor and ordered himself a sundae. He sat down and started reading the shadowmancer book.

_I first discovered that I had the shadowmancy gift when I was being chased by a wolf in the woods outside my childhood home. My father had warned me not to go into the woods but of course being a young child I didn't listen to him. The wolf was about to pounce on me when I started thinking that I needed a way to get away over and over. The feeling of sinking into the shadows can be pretty disconcerting at first, the shadows feel cool and you can "see" in every direction at once. When traveling in the what I call the "Shadow Realm" time means very little since you are literally traveling at hundreds of miles per hour; although it doesn't feel that way. After I got home and described what happened to my father he told me about shadowmancy. In the beginning it is easier to focus on certain body parts going into the shadow. Once you get the handle of this everything else usually comes to you pretty quickly. _

_Unfortunately being a shadowmancer doesn't come without it's limits though. When in "shadow form" it is impossible to fire spells or physical objects. This is because you are literally broken up and stretched across the shadows. _

_It is also better to get a grasp on working with magic and understanding it better before trying shadowmancy spells. They can take quite a bit of magic out of you in the beginning if you don't have a firm grip on your magic. Once you do though you are open to a whole new world of spells. Most of them are offensive but there are some defensive ones. One of my favorite ones is a spell that will literally swallow someone up into the shadows and make them relive their worst fears and memories._

_These spells would probably be considered Dark Arts but since they aren't very widely known by any ministry they are not classified officially as such. _

_There are also spells to call shadow fiends to do your bidding with. A useful skill that can be easily learned with practice is turning to shadow and allowing a spell to pass through you. This hasn't been tested with any of the Unforgivable curses in England including the Cruciatus, Imperius, and Killing curse 'Avada Kedavra'. It has been tested and approved to being able to be used against even some of the higher level Dark curses._

_The easiest thing for a newly trained and even non-trained shadowmancer is to flair their eyes so they literally glow. _

Harry would have continued on reading if he hadn't been interrupted by someone clearing their throat. He set his book down with a nearly silent sigh and looked over to see a blonde boy with gray eyes who looked to be about his size.

"Yes?" Harry said.

"You're Harry Potter aren't you?" The boy asked.

Harry looked around but noticed that no one else had heard before answering.

"Yes and you are?" Harry asked/stated.

"Draco, Draco Malfoy." Draco said sticking his hand out for Harry to shake.

_Harry's mind flashed back to one of Tom Riddle's memories. Lucius Malfoy had been one of his inner circle members. Harry had had quite some time to think about his parents and their deaths. He missed them greatly but he understood that in war their were losses and wins on both sides; not that it took the sting out of the loss._

"Good to meet you." Harry said shaking his hand.

"Likewise. What are you doing in the alley?Where have you been living?Everyone's wondered but Dumbledore would never tell anyone." Draco asked.

"I was just picking up some books and some supplies. I haven't received by Hogwarts letter yet but I've been told I would be going there. As to where I have been living, I have been living with some muggle relatives. It wasn't the greatest had first until I straightened them out." Harry said with a smirk.

By this time Draco had sat down at Harry's table.

"Yeah I couldn't imagine living with _filthy _muggles. It's good thing you go them straightened out. I don't know what Dumbledore was thinking when he placed the wizarding worlds hero in a muggle home. Father says he's gotten senile in his old age though. My father wanted to me to attend Durmstrang but mother outright refused to send me anywhere but Hogwarts, since our family's have both gone their for generations. What house do you think you'll be in? I imagine I'll be in Slytherin that's where all the Malfoy's have gone. I suppose Ravenclaw wouldn't be too bad, but Gryffindor would horrible and if I got into Hufflepuff I'm sure my parents would disown me for the shame on the family. I have a younger sister as well her name is Aliana, she won't be coming to Hogwarts for a couple years yet though."

_Hmm. Interesting. Draco doesn't seem like to bad of a kid..._Harry thought.

"I imagine I'll probably be in Slytherin or Ravenclaw. I like to learn and read books. They knowledge is power. I'm sure everyone will be expecting to me to be in Gryffindor like my parents though."

"Yes I think everyone is expecting you to be a Gryffindor. Gryffindor's doesn't tend to be very smart, and tend to rush into things. Slytherin is by far the best house in my opinion. Although everyone automatically expects us to be evil." Draco replied.

"I hate how it seems most of the wizarding world sees magic as black and white or Dark and Light rather. Stupid really if you ask me." Harry said.

Draco's eyes would have widened if he didn't have the "Malfoy Mask" up. A little shock did show on his face though causing Harry to chuckle.

"That's the last thing I figured I'd hear coming from you Potter." Draco said.

Harry was about to reply when they were interrupted by Draco's father coming up to their table.

"Hello father. This is Harry Potter." Draco said.

"Hello Lord Potter-Black. It's pleasure to meet you." Lucius replied sticking his hand out for Harry to shake.

"Likewise Lord Malfoy." Harry said shaking Lucius' hand.

"Potter and I were just discussing the house system at Hogwarts father."Draco said.

"What do you think of it Mr. Potter?"Lucius asked.

"I don't know really. I don't like how the wizarding world classifies Light and Dark Magic. Like I was telling Draco, I believe I will end up in Slytherin or Ravenclaw." Harry said.

Lucius raised an eyebrow slightly, "Really most of the wizarding world expects you to be a Gryffindor golden boy." He finished with a sneer on his face.

"Yes I imagine they do. I guess I'll just have to disappoint them then." Harry said with a chuckle.

"We shall see. I'm afraid we are going to have to cut this short, we need to be getting home. Come Draco." Lucius said.

"Yes father. Perhaps you'd like to write back and forth Potter. I see you have a Raven."Draco said.

"Sure. I'm sure Throm wouldn't mind making some deliveries. It was a pleasure." Harry said standing up and shaking Lucius' and Draco's hands.

They strode past Harry and over to the apparition point and disappeared with a 'pop'.

Harry stuffed his book back into his trunk and walked into the Leaky Cauldron. He walks straight through and sticks out his wand for the Knight Bus. There's a loud BANG and the bus pulls up to the sidewalk. The muggles around them don't notice anything Harry notes with interest.

"Welcome to the Knight bus, transportation for the stranded witch or wizard. I'm Nicola Bransby and I'll be your conductor for this evening. Where to?" A tall elderly man with dirty blonde hair going gray and brown eyes asks.

"Number Four Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey."Harry replies.

"Right that'll be 35 sickles please. Go ahead and take a seat on the bed and hang on tight, the ride can be a bit bumpy."

Harry made it home fine if not a little disheveled from the half hour ride back to the Dursley's home. He spent the rest of the summer up until his birthday training in his trunk. He started working on the first year spells and reading theory books for the Dark Arts and Potions. He made himself some nutrient potions to counter any malnutrition from when he was younger. He continued working on his shadowmancer abilities as well.

A/N: I don't expect to have a new chapter out before the new year since it usually takes me a while for new updates and I am also in the process of moving. I expect most of the chapters to be between 3000+ words. Some may be shorter and others longer. This chapter was longer than the first one but I fit most everything I wanted into I think. Thank you for your reviews. I try to answer to them and I always enjoy more positive or negative. Outright flames though are annoying and kind of stupid I think because if someone doesn't like it DON'T READ IT! Thankfully I haven't received any.

Also I am thinking that I am not going to take on a beta right now unless people start complaining abou t my spelling and things. Later dudes and dudettes!


	3. Of Trains and Sortings

A/N: I don't own Harry Potter or anything officially associated with it. It belongs to Ms. Rowling and Warner Bros.

This Chapter: Harry receives his Hogwarts letter, plays a prank on Dudley, and makes his way to Hogwarts and finally gets sorted into his house.

"Normal Speech"

"SPELLS"

'Thoughts'

"**Different Human and Magical Languages"**

_//Beast Speaking//_

**:Mental Speech:**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Harry woke up feeling refreshed and eager since his Hogwarts letter should be arriving today. He slipped into his trunk for a quick shower and read for about an hour. Slipping out of his trunk he quickly slid on his wands and holsters then walked downstairs. Harry got to work cooking breakfast for him and his family. He still did some chores since he didn't want to feel like a freeloader. Today he decided to make pancakes, eggs and bacon with orange juice. It seemed as soon as he had placed the food on the table his relatives had come down the stairs.

"Good morning." He said.

He got a couple a grunts in return and a glare from his horse faced aunt. They silently ate breakfast, neither complimenting Harry's cooking or complaining about it. Finally at almost of the end of the meal Harry heard the mail slot open as the mailman pushed the mail through.

"Get the mail boy...please" Harry's uncle said in forced politeness.

"Of course uncle." Harry said before standing and walking to the door.

He sifted through a couple of bills and an advertisement for new and used tires. There it was, an envelope with his address on it:

_**Mr. Harry J. Potter**_

_**Upstairs right side bedroom**_

_**4 Privet Drive**_

_**Little Whinging**_

_**Surrey**_

Crest pressed in sealing wax was his Hogwarts letter. He had waited for this day since he had learned magic was real. He slid the letter into his pocket and walked back into the kitchen.

"Here's the mail Uncle Vernon." Harry said.

"About time boy." Vernon Dursley replied.

"Can I be excused uncle?" Harry asked.

"Yes...yes." He replied distractedly.

Harry placed his dishes in the dishwasher then walked up to his room. He walked down the stairs into his trunk while pulling the top closed. He walked over and sat in the chair behind his desk and split the seal.

_**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**_

_**Headmaster: Albus Dumbeldore**_

_**(Order of Merlin, First Class. Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confederation of Wizards)**_

_**Dear Mr. Potter,**_

_**We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.**_

_**Term begins September 1st. We await your owl no later than owl no later than July 31st. **_

_**Yours Sincerely,**_

_**Minerva McGonagall**_

_**Deputy Headmistress**_

Harry unfolded the second piece of parchment.

_**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**_

_**UNIFORM**_

_**First-year students require:**_

_**1.**__**Three sets of plain work robes (black)**_

_**2.**__**One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear**_

_**3.**__**One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)**_

_**4.**__**One winter cloak (black with silver fastenings)**_

_**Please note that pupils robes should carry name tags**_

_**COURSE BOOKS**_

_**All students should have a copy of each of the following:**_

_**The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk**_

_**A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot**_

_**Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling**_

_**A Beginners Guide to Transfiguration by Emetic Switch**_

_**One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore**_

_**Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger**_

_**Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander **_

_**The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble **_

_**OTHER EQUIPMENT**_

_**Wand**_

_**Cauldron( Pewter size 2)**_

_**Set glass or crystal vials**_

_**telescope**_

_**set brass scales**_

_**Students may bring an own OR a cat OR a toad**_

_**PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS**_

Harry refolded it slipping it back into its envelope. He grabbed a fresh piece of parchment then dipped his quill into his ink pot to reply.

_Dear Professor McGonagall,_

_I would be more than happy to attend Hogwarts. I won't need anybody to take me to Diagon alley, I will be able to get there myself. I will meet the Hogwart's Express._

_Sincerely,_

_Harry James Potter-Black_

"Throm I need you to take this to Minerva McGonagall." Harry said.

"_Caw...Yes Harry...caw" _Throm replied.

Harry attached the note to his leg and and then let him out of the trunk. He watched him fly out the window towards Hogwarts.

Harry spent the rest of the time up until September 1st reading through his books and had visited Diagon Alley again to get the rest of his supplies. He walked downstairs the morning of September 1st to find his family eating breakfast not having saved him any.

"I need you to take me to the train station this morning uncle." Harry said.

"And why the hell would I do that boy?" Vernon Dursley growled out.

"Maybe because of this." Harry said taking out his Hogwarts letter and showing it to them.

His Aunt and Uncle's faces went white with fear before his uncles turned red and his aunts pinched together in hate.

"YOU ARE NOT GOING TO THAT SCHOOL BOY! WE HAVE TRIED TO BEAT THAT STUFF OUT OF YOU. WE'VE PUT UP WITH YOUR UNNATURAL WAYS FOR YEARS. NO MORE! YOU HEAR ME! NO MORE!" He said spittle flying from his mouth and hitting Harry in the face.

"I already sent my acceptance letter in so I guess I'll be going. Just think if you let me go I won't be here nine months out of the year. We won't have to see each other for quite a while. As soon as I get old enough I will try and move out then we'll never have to see each other again." Harry said.

His uncle thought about it for a few minutes then seemed to come to a decision.

"Fine but don't expect us to like it." His uncle bit out between clenched teeth, his face an even deeper red.

"Thank you uncle. By the way you don't need to clean my room while I'm gone, it will stay clean." Harry replied.

"Whatever. Be ready to leave in ten minutes boy." His uncle said.

Harry just nodded and walked back upstairs to his bedroom. He went in and made sure he had his trunk all packed and set Throm in his cage on the desk in a compartment. He went to check on Seth to find him laying in one of the comfortable chairs beside his couch.

_//I am getting ready to go to the train station so you can ride under my robes once I get on the train.// _Harry said.

_//Okay Master. I am glad that we are going to Hogwarts finally. I should be able to feed off some of the magic in the castle, so you won't have to feed me but about once a month.// _Seth said.

_//Another interesting thing about your species Seth?// _Harry asked.

_//Of course Master.// _He replied.

_//Okay I will see you in a bit.// _Harry said. Seth just nodded his head.

Climbing back out of his trunk he tapped it with his wand shrinking it then slipping it into his pocket. He walked into the hallway spelling his door jamb to hold a jinx in case his cousin tried to get into his room. He walked down the stairs and saw his uncle waiting for him.

"It's about time boy, I was about to leave you." He said as soon as he seen Harry.

Harry knew that his uncle was bluffing since he didn't know what Harry or those freaks from that school would do to him. He kissed his wife on the cheek and walked out the door, not even checking to see if Harry followed him. Harry climbed into the back of his uncle's BMW, sitting back for the long ride to King's Cross Station.

_Meanwhile at Malfoy Manor_

Draco was getting bored waiting for Hogwart's term to begin. His father had told him to become friends with Potter before Dumbledore could sink his claws too deep in him. He had already discovered that Potter didn't think that magic should be qualified Dark and Light. Maybe there was hope for him yet. He had to put up with his mother fawning over her baby that was about to leave her for the first time. Frankly he couldn't wait to go.

Maybe he would be able to get more friends that just the kids of his father's allies. Crabbe and Goyle weren't exactly good for conversation. He was currently waiting for his father and mother in the formal lounge so he could portkey to the platform. His mother and father finally walked through the door, everything about them immaculate as always.

"Now Draco remember to prove why pureblood are best. Never act unlike the Malfoy that you are or you will be feeling more than words. Don't associate with any mudbloods or blood-traitors. Also remember it's never to late to make allies and gain favors that can be called upon it upcoming years." Lucius said.

"Remember to write home every week Draco." His mother said.

"I will mother. Goodbye mother, goodbye father." Draco said when his father handed him his portkey then activating it with the phrase, "Pureblood supremacy."

He felt the tell-tale sign of a pull behind his navel.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Harry's uncle barely waited for Harry to climb out of the car before taking off as if the devil himself were after him. Harry looked at the direction his uncle went and sneered before crossing the road into the station. He quickly found platforms nine and ten.

_A memory flashed in his mind_

"_Come Tom the platform is right through this wall." Dumbledore said pointing at the blank wall between platforms nine and ten._

_Eleven year old Tom Riddle swept his black bangs out his face and gazed at it as if he could discern it's secrets just by looking at it. Even though he was feeling both curious and cautious he never allowed these emotions to show on his face. Years in the orphanage taught him that it was better to not show any emotions._

_He proudly walked up to the wall pushing the trolley containing his supplies and an brown tawny owl along. He admitted to himself that he half thought to himself that this new world was going to disappear and the wall would be solid; not leading to a hidden platform to take him away from his horrid past. Thinking of the past brought up several memories both pleasant( causing the other kids in the orphanage pain, even if they never did anything to him), and not so pleasant( all the beatings and abuse he suffered in the orphanage)._

_He put this all to the back of his mind as soon as he felt the wall give when he pushed against it. As soon as it began it was over, and sitting before him was a scarlet steam engine. The platform was filled with families both magical and muggle, easily discernible by the difference in clothing. He watched as a young girl stood sobbing with her parents. Parents all over the platform were fawning over their young children. Muggle parents' minds were obviously not entirely made up about allowing their child to go to a magical school they couldn't even see._

_He outwardly sneered at the obvious displays of emotion but inwardly he was a little jealous. He wished that his mother and father were here to wish him goodbye. He imagined that his father was a strong handsome man and his mother had a beauty that surpassed all others; and most importantly that they hadn't left him at the orphanage. _

_He looked behind him just in time to see Professor Dumbeldore come through the portal and onto the platform. _

"_Sorry that took so long Tom but I had to stop and admire something. I have always been fascinated with muggle things. I suppose this is where I will leave you. I think you can find yourself a compartment on the train. Remember to change into your robes before you reach the station in Hogsmeade. I shall see you when you arrive at school." Professor Dumbledore said._

"_Goodbye Professor and thank you." Tom said, having said that last grudgingly since he was used to doing things on his own._

"_Goodbye Tom." Dumbeldore replied then disappeared with a soft 'pop' of displaced air. _

_Tom took a deep breath then picked up his trunk and owl cage them walked onto the train and set down the path of his fate._

_End of Memory_

He walked over to the sign for the public facilities and walked into the mens room. Quickly making sure no one was in there and standing in a stall he concentrated on his appearance. His hair went from black to brown and his eyes turned a dark blue almost black. He looked into the mirror and was satisfied with what he saw. Walking out of the bathroom he took a deep breath before walking through the portal to reach the platform.

There before him stood the train he had saw in Tom Riddle's memory. Scarlet and billowing steam out onto the platform. He briefly wondered why they didn't use newer technology but passed if off as a quirk of magical people in England. He looked around and saw that the platform seemed to be pretty deserted as far and looked at the clock. He discovered that it was only ten o'clock, he had been in such a hurry too ask his uncle and to get to the platform that he hadn't noticed the time before.

He decided since he was early that he might as well find himself a compartment. He climbed onto the train just as the snack lady was walking by.

"Hello Dearie." She said as she walked by.

"Hello." Harry replied.

"You're a little early but you can find yourself a compartment and wait for the other students." She said.

"Okay thank you." Harry said.

Harry walked down the hallway and chose one of the compartments closer to the back. He re-enlarged his trunk and got out some of his robes. He put on a plain black set, slipped on his dragon hide boots and brought Seth out of his compartment so he could wrap around Harry's shoulders.

_//We've made it my friend. We got here pretty early though, no one else is here yet.// _Harry said.

_//Better early than late. Thank god you're going today I didn't think you'd ever shut up about going to Hogwarts.// _Seth replied.

_//Whatever.// _Harry said before taking out a book on charms and putting a locking charm on the door.

He didn't look up from his book until the platform was full of people and there was a knock on his compartment door. He looked up to see Draco standing there with a black haired violet eyed girl and a boy with short brown hair and blue eyes. Harry waved his wand at the door undoing the locking charm.

Draco was the first through the door and to sit down.

"Did you have to lock the door Harry?" Draco asked.

"Of course I didn't want just anyone walking in on me. Especially some Gryffindor bigot." He replied with a slight laugh.

Draco also laughed but quieted down and turned to look out the window.

"I'm Blaise Zabini by the way." The black haired girl said before sticking out her hand.

"Lord Harry James Potter-Black, it's a pleasure to meet you." Harry said before taking her hand and placing a kiss on her knuckle accordingly with pureblood customs.

Harry was slightly amused as a small blush came onto her face, Draco seemed fairly amused as well.

Harry looked over at the boy next to her and waited for him to introduce himself. It was proper pureblood etiquette for someone of lower status to introduce themselves first.

"Theodore Nott, my lord." He said also sticking out his hand.

Harry took and shook it before shaking his head.

"There's no need to be so formal in private." Harry said. Formally giving them permission to call them to call him by his first instead of "my lord" all the time.

Theo nodded briefly and gave him a slight smile.

"How was the rest of your summer Draco?" Harry asked.

"Mother was fawning all over me this summer. I don't think she wanted me to leave but like my father said, it was time for me to learn to be the Lord I will be some day." He said. "I got to do a little flying and I learned some pretty cool curses this summer. How was yours?" He asked.

"About the same as usual except I spent most of it studying." Harry paused as Draco muttered _Ravenclaw_ under his breath. " I spent quite a bit of time looking up different laws concerning emancipation and when I would be able to move out of my _relatives _home." He finished speaking the word relatives with disgust.

Blaise looked at him in silent question.

"I live with my muggle uncle and squib aunt. Let's just say that we don't exactly get along. My uncle has a phobia of anything he considers unnatural and I think my aunt despises witches and wizards because her sister had magic and was prettier than her." Harry said.

He then settled back to continue reading his book, barely noticing the train leaving the station and making it's way to Hogsmeade. He only looked up from his book when there was another knock on the door. Harry opened it to see the cart lady he had met earlier standing there with her food cart.

"Anything for you or your friends Dearie?" She asked.

"Yes I think I'll take ten of everything." He said causing her eyes to widen a bit then paid her a galleon and two knuts. Draco and Theo also bought some candy but Blaise just munched on a little of everyone's.

Harry opened a chocolate frog to face to face with "himself" as a baby. The card read:

_**Harry James Potter**_

_**Born July 31**__**st**__**, 1980. Defeater of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Son of Lily and James Potter, who died in the attack on their home in Godric's Hollow on October 31**__**st**__**, 1981.**_

Harry scowled at the card and threw it and the rest of his candy in his trunk. Harry laid back with his head against the wall and closing his eyes. He cast his magic out around the compartment so he would know if there was spells about to be cast. The other three sharing the compartment shivered unconsciously as his magic washed over them. He finally allowed his magic to expand out of the compartment and across the rest of the train. He felt someones magic that seemed to be a little similar to his(one guess who that is). He was finally lulled into a light sleep listening to the train running along the tracks.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_Back at Number Four_

Dudley Dursley wasn't smart by any means, but he knew that his parents were happier when he picked on his cousin. He didn't really understand why his parents disliked his cousin and hardly ever called him by his name. All he knew was that Potter had been getting the better of him for years and he was going to pay him back.

He walked down the hall causing the floor to groan a little and finally reached his cousin's bedroom. He tried to turn the knob but the door wouldn't open. He went and grabbed the key for the lock and tried to open it that way. He slid the key in the hole and twisted it causing a the door to flash for a second. He felt his ears and teeth getting longer and something try and bust out of the back of his pants.

He waddled into the bathroom and looked into the mirror. Instead of his normal bulky reflection he not sported long donkey ears and large bucked teeth. He felt in the back of his pants and screamed, he now had a tail! He promptly passed out not seeing his mother run upstairs to see what happened to her Diddly-Dudums.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The train was almost to Hogsmeade when Harry was shaken awake by Draco.

"We're almost there Harry." Draco said.

Harry nodded his head and stretched while yawning. He reset his password in parseltoungue on his trunk, so low that the others couldn't hear it, before tapping it with his wand to shrink it. He slipped it in his pocket then re-holstered his wand. He followed the group as he got off the train. He looked at the carriages and saw a faint outline of some creatures pulling them.

He was broken out his musing when he heard a loud voice bellow "Firs' years this way! Firs' years this way."

He looked up and saw the largest man he had ever seen. He was as tall as one and half men and as wide as five. He had long messy hair and a bushy brown beard. His eyes were as black as coals but he had laugh lines around his eyes. Harry could tell that he was a kind man.

Harry followed the other first years towards where Hagrid was walking.

"Watch yer steps now, it can be mighty slippery. Only four to a boat now." He said while walking down a hill.

Harry and his group filled up their own boat.

"Everyone in? Right then-FORWARD!" Hagrid yelled.

The boats took off at a leisurely pace across the lake. A lot of the other first years were nervously chatting but everyone was silent in Harry's boat. They finally made it around a bend and Hogwarts came into sight. Harry had to admit it looked pretty amazing. Th giant squid was lazily swimming across the lake, raising it's tentacles every once in a while and waving it towards them.

They finally made their way to an outcropping where the boats would flow under the castle to dock.

"Heads down!" Hagrid yelled.

Harry lowered his head just in time for them to go under the seaweed hanging there. Their boats stopped in beside a set of large stairs leading to a pair of double doors. Hagrid got out of his boat followed by the first years. He raised his fist and knocked it on the wooden doors causing a dull 'thunk' to sound around the underground cavern.

A few seconds later it was opened by a tall stately witch with black hair done up in a bun. Her lips were pursed together slightly. Harry knew who she was from one of Tom's memories. Minerva McGonagall, Transfiguration Mistress. She had gone to school with Tom but still had the same stern attitude as she did then.

"The Firs' years, Professor McGonagall." Hagrid said simply.

"Thank you Rubeus." McGonagall replied.

Harry watched as Hagrid walked down toward the boats. He turned back around just as McGonagall began speaking again.

"I am Professor Minerva McGonagall, Head of Gryffindor house, Transfiguration teacher, and Deputy Headmistress of Hogwart's. You will follow me into the anti-chamber where I will explain the houses and points system and then you shall wait for the sorting ceremony." She said then turned around tapped the double doors causing them to spring open. They followed her down a well lit entrance hall, the whispering of the portraits following them. The suits of armor gleamed in the torch light.

McGonagall waited till they had all settled down again before beginning her speech.

"I would like to be the first to welcome you to Hogwart's." McGonagall started. " The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a vary important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family at Hogwart's. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room.

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn you house points, while any rule breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest that you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting."(_Philosopher's Stone, pages 90-91.)_

She looked around the group of first years before going through the set of golden double doors in front of the group. She returned about thirty seconds later.

"The sorting ceremony will start after the Sorting Hat sings its song." She said.

She again tapped the doors with her wand and they sprang open allowing for a full view of the Great Hall. Harry could certainly see where it got it's name. The walls were lined with torches and groups of candles floated above each of the house and head tables. The ceiling was still charmed to look like the night sky; currently is was clear and the stars were twinkling. McGonagall placed the tattered sorting on a stool in front. A deformed mouth tore itself from the fabric.

"_**I am the Sorting Hat,**_

_**Up in the Headmaster's office I've sat.**_

_**I remember the day,**_

_**I was charmed by Godric to say,**_

_**You belong here,**_

_**So never fear,**_

_**for I am the sorting hat.**_

_**Godric was known for the Brave and Courageous,**_

_**Salazar the cunning and ambitious, about him the things they say...outlandish**_

_**Hufflepuff admired the hardworking and Loyal,**_

_**Ravenclaw the witty and those that don't uselessly toil,**_

_**I am the Sorting Hat,**_

_**Up in the Headmaster's office I've sat.**_

_**I remember the day,**_

_**I was charmed by Godric to say,**_

_**You belong here,**_

_**So never fear,**_

_**for I am the Sorting Hat.**_"

McGonagall stepped up to the side of the stool.

"When I call your name you will come and place the sorting hat on your head. It will tell you the house in which you belong, then you will immediately make your way to your house table." She said before calling the first name. "Abbot, Hannah"

The hat sat on her head for a few seconds before shouting" Hufflepuff!"

The table on the right cheered and clapped.

"Bones, Susan!"

"Gryffindor!" The hat shouted. Apparently shocking a few people including the girl. Her family had almost always been in Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw.

"Boot, Terry"

"Slytherin!"

"Brocklehurst. Mandy" went to Ravenclaw but "Brown, Lavender" became a Hufflepuff.

"Bulstrode, Millicent" went into Slytherin. She was the first of the Slytherin's and Harry knew that she wouldn't be the last. He figured Draco would go into Slytherin and his goons Crabbe and Goyle probably would too, mindlessly following Draco. He figured Theodore for a Slytherin or Ravenclaw, Blaise as well.

Harry tuned out a lot of the rest of the sorting's. He watched as a bushy haired girl was sent to Ravenclaw. A buck tooth wild haired boy name Finch-Fletchley was sorted into Hufflepuff and the next person in line was a boy named Shan, Lim. He had black hair and black eyes with tanned skin, and a slightly Asian look. He was sorted into Ravenclaw. Neville Longbottom was was called up after him. The hat seemed to take a long time before shouting out Hufflepuff. Neville looked a little sad but also had a look of amazement on his face. Draco was next, he sat down on the stool with the hat on his head for about ten seconds before it shouted out "Slytherin!". Draco seemed pleased with his house.

The next person Harry paid attention to was Nott. He sat with the hat on his head for about two minutes before it shouted out "Slytherin!" as well. To the outside world Harry looked calm while waiting for his sorting but on the inside he was pretty anxious. He finally heard McGonagall say "Potter, Harry". All the torches on the wall burned brighter and a lightening struck across the ceiling and the very school seemed to hum before going silent once more.

A hush suddenly came over the students before they broke out in whispers. He sat down on the stool and allowed the hat to slip over his head.

"_Hmm. Difficult , very difficult. Could you lower your shields Mr. Potter-Black so I can get an accurate reading?" _The voice of the hat said in his ear.

"_As long as you won't tell my secrets. Just to make sure...as the heir of Ravenclaw and Slytherin I command you not to tell my secrets." _Harry said.  
_"Very well. I am charmed not to reveal secrets but that doesn't mean someone couldn't ever find a way around that so the better precautions the better." _The hat said with a jolt of surprise. It patiently waited for Harry to lower his shields. _"Hmm, yes very difficult. You have bravery but you don't usually rush into situations without good foreknowledge. You are definitely cunning and ambitious. You wish to be powerful but also realize you are powerful now. I see that you have young Mr. Riddle's memories. It's too bad that he twisted his ancestors views the way he did. Slytherin may have wanted to teach only purebloods but he didn't want them to be killed either, nor was he a Dark Lord...I see that you don't really believe in light and dark; this is a good lesson you have already learned. Let's see you are very intelligent and have many amazing skills. I think you will rock the very foundations of this school Mr. Potter-Black. Perhaps I should let you decide your house?"_

"_Hmm I don't really think I am suited for Hufflepuff even if I am loyal but am mostly loyal to myself and those I let get close to me. Gryffindor is also out, I am not my parents which a lot of people clearly want me to be. I am my own person. Let's see I like Slytherin but I don't think it is really pertinent for me to go there with so many enemies in that house. Besides of if I don't go into Slytherin or Gryffindor, I can better hide some of my abilities and talents. So I think Ravenclaw is the best." _Harry replied.

"_I think you're right Mr. Potter-Black. I can't wait to see how you shake up people's beliefs in the future. Come and visit me some time Mr. Potter-Black, Hogwarts favored heir and good luck in _Ravenclaw!"

Harry took off the hat to hear the applause of at the Ravenclaw table. He looked over at Professor McGonagall and saw her shocked as well.

"Excuse me Professor." He said.

"Yes Mr. Potter?"She said.

"My name is actually Potter-Black, thanks." He said smiling before walking over to his house table and shaking hands with a few people. He looked up and Dumbledore didn't look too happy but Flitwick looked as if Christmas had come early.

"Here Harry why don't you have a seat." The boy he recognized as Lim Shan said with a slight accent.

He looked over at the Slytherin table and nodded to Draco and Theodore, getting a nod in return.

"Lord Harry James Potter-Black"Harry introduced himself to Lim saying his full title but without a lot of arrogance.

"Lim Dai Shan" Lim replied shaking Harry's hand.

"I noticed your accent where are you from, if you don't mind my asking?" Harry asked.

"I'm from China, my mother is Chinese and my dad is English. They met when my dad was stationed over there." Lim said. "I'm a half-blood. My cousin Cho Chang is a year ahead of us. I've lived in China, England, the U.S., and Italy."

"Well it's nice to meet you. I hope the sorting ends soon, I'm starving." Harry said.

Lim nodded his head with a smile before they both went back to watching the sorting.A brown haired, small nosed girl named Portson, Sarah had been sorted into Gryffindor and Winston, Michelle was sorted in Ravenclaw. She was a small blond haired girl with beautiful swirled aqua-marine colored eyes. She sat down a little ways from everyone looking around in barely concealed awe.

Finally it was down to Zabini's turn to be sorted. She walked up to the hat with a small air of superiority and allowed it to be placed on her head. It looked like she was arguing with the hat, till a good four minutes later it shouted out "Slytherin!"

McGonagall picked up the stool and sorting hat, sitting it off to the side before taking her seat. Dumbledore stood and beamed at the crowd of students sitting there, as if he would rather be no where else.

"For the first years welcome to Hogwarts, for second years and above welcome back. I am glad to see so many eager faces looking up at me, ready for learning." Here he paused as a few students booed then chuckled. "Well perhaps they are eager for this old man's speech to be over and for the food to show up." A few students cheered including Ron Weasley who said, "Here,here!". " I suppose I will save the rest of my speech for after we are well fed and our thirst's quenched. Without further ado tuck in!" He said clapping his hands sharply twice.

The tables filled with food, groaning slightly from the weight. Harry and Lim smiled at each other before digging in. Half-way through the meal the ghosts floated into the Great Hall startling some of the first years. The Gray Lady was floating up the Ravenclaw table and stopped to look at Harry. She smiled at him and said. "Hello, welcome to Hogwarts Harry Potter. I am happy to see you. If ever you should need to talk just seek me out."

Harry smiled and nodded at her as most of the Great Hall watched on in interest. Neither acknowledged the attention, one floating on and the other continuing to eat. McGonagall tapped the side of her glass and the rest of the food and plates disappeared. Dumbledore stood once more with a smile.

"Now that we are no longer hungry or thirsty I will get on with the announcements. I am glad you have all come and are now ready to learn. First off Mr. Filch has asked me to remind you that magic is not to be used in the corridors. Also a list of all forbidden items are attached to Mr. Filch's door. The Forbidden forest is called that for a reason, it is forbidden to all students." A couple of snickers came from the Gryffindor table and he looked down to see that it was Fred and George Weasley. His eyes seemed to twinkle even more."There are creatures far worse than werewolves residing in it. I would like to introduce the new Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher Nathaniel DeMoore. He has come all this way from America. Please give him a round of warm welcome." A man about 30 stood up. He had short brown hair and brown eyes with a smile on his face and tanned skin. He had a wicked looking scar about six inches long running down the right side of his face. The students politely applauded. "Anyone looking to try out for Quidditch will need to speak to Madam Hooch. Before I allow you to leave, please join me in singing the school song. Everyone pick your favorite tune." He started waving his wand like a conductors baton.

"_Hogwarts,Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,_

_Teach us something please,_

_Whether we be old and bald_

_or young with scabby knees,_

_Our heads could do with filling_

_With some interesting stuff,_

_For now they're bare and full of air,_

_Dead flies and bits of fluff,_

_So teach us things were knowing,_

_Bring back what we've forgot,_

_just do your best, we'll do the rest,_

_And learn until our brains all rot."_

The Weasley twins finished last bellowing out the tune to "I have a lovely bunch of coconuts". Harry didn't know where they would have learned it, since he knew they were purebloods.

"Ah music, not a greater magic in the Hogwarts." Dumbledore said. "Well I suppose it's time for us to say goodnight, so goodnight. Prefects please show the first years to the dormitories."

Harry got up and walked towards a pair of fifth year prefects. A girl and a boy. The girl had long brown hair and blue eyes, the boy had dirty blond hair and brown eyes.

"Hello I am Penelope Clearwater and this is my fellow prefect Shawn McMillan. We will show you the quickest route to the common room and then show you to the dormitories." She said before the prefects led them out of the Great Hall.

It was quite a ways to the Ravenclaw common room and Harry saw most of the other first years were breathing heavier than normal. They finally reached the portrait of a woman with long blue and bronze robes stood there looking out at them. She had long black hair and clear blue eyes. She was in a single word: beautiful. Harry knew right away who she was, Rowena Ravenclaw, his ancestor. She looked over the group of first years and her eyes finally landed on Harry. She smiled at him and gave him a little wink. Harry sent a little smile back to her.

"Hello everyone I am Rowena Ravenclaw. Welcome to my house, I am happy as a portrait can be to have you in my house." She said with a small giggle. "Password?"

Penelope Clearwater spoke up. "To get into the common rooms you must present a portrait with the correct password. The password to the common room this term is Haiku."

The portrait opened allowing them all to file in. Just as Harry was walking past the portrait he heard her say, "Come and visit me sometime. I would like to know my heir." Harry answered back an affirmative before continuing on. The common room was decked out in the house colors and had several fire places placed throughout the room, each with a comfortable couch and a couple of comfy chairs in front of them. There was an area off to the side with study tables with plenty of lighting. The walls had book cases stacked from bottom to ceiling with books; there was revolving latter's to reach the top shelves.

"This is the Ravenclaw Common room. It is a great place to relax and to study from. The side of the room has a permanent silencing charm on it so people who are just sitting around won't disturb those studying. The book cases off to the side are filled with books written by previous students of Ravenclaw and we have some on just about every subject taught at Hogwarts and some that aren't. If you will follow one of us to your dorms. Boys are on the left and girls on the right. Boys are not allowed into the girls dorms and if a boy tries to go up the stairs an alarm will sound and the stairs will collapse into a slide."

Harry followed the male prefect up to the first year dorm room. There was five beds inside of the room. Harry picked the one without a trunk at the end, figuring it was his.

"Each of the beds in the dorm have an adjustable heating and cooling charms on them so you will be comfortable. I guess I will leave you guys to it. Good luck." McMillan said.

Harry climbed into his bed, adjusting his cooling charm till he was comfortable. He didn't really feel like talking to his dorm room mates and was soon asleep.

A/N: Harry has finally made it to Hogwarts and been sorted into his house. As you will notice I switched around some of the people's sorting's and threw in some Ocs of my own. I wrote my own sorting song so please tell me what you thought of it. I was going to have the Ravenclaw portrait ask a riddle but I couldn't really think of a good one. I think I almost went with 'If it's 2 am in New York, what is the time in Iowa?', I didn't think anyone would really get that one. It's bad enough that even some people in the United States don't even know that Iowa exists. I have seriously had to tell someone that Iowa is a start before. It's not a part of a territory anymore people. I mean how can someone not know about Iowa, we are known mostly for three reasons black and white cows, pigs, and fields and fields of corn. I mean most of Iowa is just one big corn field with some roads in it.

Oh yes we have our own state fair as well, with life size butter carvings. Don't ask. I'm not getting my chapters out as fast as I want to unfortunately but I am working on some other projects as well; plus I just got internet again today. Let me tell you my mailbox was full of messages like 300, for a couple of weeks. Damn junk mail.

I don't really plan on anyone finding out that Harry is the heir of Slytherin at any time really within the first few years at least. Harry speaking to snakes can be explained away with beast-speaking. Let me explain a bit about the beast-speaking as well. Harry had the gift when he was born but it was recessive, it got activated when he was hit with the killing curse. I couldn't really remember if I mentioned that to anybody, so I am getting it out there. Someone might however find out that he is the heir of Ravenclaw. I think it might just be better for him to save this information for later and use it to his advantage when he finally comes out about it.

Little Michelle and Harry will be friends. There is a reason she is small and skitish and it will enrage Harry; and an enraged and very powerful Shadowmancer is not someone most people want to mess with. Her problems will also bring them closer together as friends. I guess this is all for now. Enjoy and please review and tell me how you did/or didn't like it, either one. I think there's always room for improvement in writing.

Isebas


	4. Author's Note

I wanted to say that this story is no longer on hold but is going to be rewritten. I think that some things could be better explained and the story could be better overall. I ask for your patience since this story won't be my main focus but I will be working on it. I am not abandoning this, you have my word on that.

Thank you,

Isebas


End file.
